Deep Desire
by Nakomi
Summary: Michiru finally asks for her deepest desire. read and find out, I'll not be giving anything away. rating may change. I don't own Sailor Moon, or any characters associated. Don't forget to review!
1. Chapter 1

It'd been two years since their last battle, peace had come and it seemed as if it would stay until Crystal Tokyo was born. Even in these moments, where she was surrounded by the ones she loved, watching Hotaru laugh, Setsuna joke along with the inner senshi as they teased the young girl about a school yard crush, Haruka shaking her head in disapproval as no one would ever be good enough for their dear Hime. Michiru could not find it in herself to laugh along, so she smiled that soft demure smile, and when one of the other girls meet her eyes with questionary looks, she would tip her head and smile brighter. She never let on to the thoughts she held inside. She never spoke to Haruka about her desire. The only person she had spoken to, was the one person who she shared a silent conversastion with now, her future Queen.

It was about six months ago when Usagi had confronted her, of course Usagi had done so under the guise of having tea with the aquanette. Usagi was not as dull as she pretended to be, she'd give the girl that much. She'd seen right through Michiru, and had asked her out to tea after a get together, of course everyone had wanted to join, but Usagi had calm stated that she wished to have tea with just Michiru. Something Michiru was thankful to her for. Usagi had been patient, and kind, as she always was, she never out right asked what clouded Michiru's eyes with saddness. She simply stated how much Hotaru had grown and how she, herself, could not deal with the lose of motherhood so quickly.

Michiru had lost her smile at those words, pretense gone from the usually composed woman. She had turned away from Usagi then, looking out at the people passing on the street, her knuckles turning white as she clutched the tea cup. Only turning back to the other woman, when Usagi placed her hand over Michiru's and gentle pushed the tea cup back to the table so it wouldn't spill. Usagi had smiled at her then, Michiru remembered her words, " There is a way... Outside of this world for you to have your desire, Michiru." Michiru had been so taken back by those words, her mouth simply dropped open in confusion, before she'd managed to stutter out, "H-how?"

So here they sat six months later and Michiru still hadn't brought up her desire to her lover, for which she was currently being silently reprimanded for by her Queen. She smiled at Usagi, a real, kind smile and hoped that it showed the other woman how much she appreciated her knowledge. She would bring up her desire to Haruka tonight. It was time, she could no longer wait. Haruka wouldn't have any race's for a while, Setsuna was taking Hotaru to Italy to study abroad, now was the perfect time. Michiru looked down and away from the rest of the women around her, a soft secretive smile taking hold of her lips.

Michiru smiled as Haruka wrapped an arm around her waist as they saw Hotaru and Setsuna off. The meeting today was a farewell party until they returned. She had hugged the younger girl, kissing the top of her head and telling her to write and call when she had the time and that she would miss her. Haruka had done the same and there were tears of course, Haruka really didn't want the young woman to go. They had only returned home once the plane had taken off.

Michiru walked into Hotaru's old nursery, she rarely visited this room. More recently though, she'd been drawn to it. She had taken to painting in the room. Always scenes of childrens toys cast about the floor around the crib, there was even a painting that was covered now, as she couldn't bare to look at it. An empty crib was in the center of it, a faceless woman stared down into the crib, her hand taking hold of the small plush blanket with in, fingers clenched around the fabric, tears falling upon her hand. Michiru knew that the woman in the painting was her, that's why she couldn't finish it, it would be like acknowledging her fear.

Michiru ran her hand over the crib railing, a small smile on her lips. What would Haruka say? What if Hotaru had been enough for her? What if Haruka didn't want a child with her? Michiru knew that Haruka loved her, even if the other woman didn't say it in so many words, her actions screamed it. Michiru jumped slightly at the knock behind her.

"I thought I'd find you here." Haruka's voice was soft and Michiru was appreciative of it as it didn't disturb the peace. Michiru turned and smiled at the other woman.

"I was just thinking of painting." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the true reason she'd come here. It was now or never. " Haruka, how would you feel about having baby?" She paused, watching her loves expression. Haruka's eye's widened slightly, teal eyes flashing shock, "Our time with Hotaru had been cut so short." Michiru knew her voice betrayed her in that moment, because Haruka was in front of her in two long strides, arms wrapping around her and pushing her against the crib.

"M-Michiru, is that really what you want? A baby?" Haruka's voice sounded foreign to her ears, the normally overly confident woman sounded so unsure of herself. Before Michiru could reply, Haruka spoke again, "I can't give you that, can I?" Haruka's hold tighened around her.

Michiru wrapped her arms around the other womans waist. " There is a way Haruka." Michiru clutched Haruka's shirt. "Usagi-chan told me of a way." She felt Haruka's arms loosen, looking up she was met by intense teal eyes filled with questions. "Our star seeds. With our love we can join them and create a new one that would then become our child, only senshi can do this."

"Koneko-chan told you this?" Haruka's eyes never left her face, the uncertianty shining brightly. "Are you sure? That I can give you this?" Michiru could tell that Haruka was having to process this knew knowledge. Haruka had never denied Michiru anything if she could help it. It was one of the ways Michiru knew how deeply Haruka loved her.

Michiru nodded, she wasn't sure what else she could say as she felt the other woman step away from her. She watched as Haruka looked around the room, watched as those teal eyes locked on to the covered painting. Michiru went to step forward, to stop Haruka from grabbing the cover and pulling it from her canvas. " No." Even she could hear the crack in her voice. It was to late, the sheet fluttered to the floor.

" Michiru" Haruka's voice was soft as she stared at the convas, she knew what it was as soon as she laid eyes on it. Michiru's pain, her dream, her greatest desire.


	2. Chapter 2

Michiru sunk to the floor, grabbing at the crib in vain as she tried to catch herself but she hit her knees and a sob ripped through her. " Please say yes, Haruka! I want this with you!" Michiru's hands flew to cover her mouth as she gasped, tears already flowing. Any composure she had was gone. She didn't know what she'd expected. She never intended to share that painting. She never would have asked for a child if she hadn't spoken to Usagi.

Usagi had encouraged her, supported her. She felt foolish as she stared at the blonde in front of her. " Haruka... say something" Her voice was pleading, shaky. She needed to know that Haruka wasn't going to reject her or run. That was her greatest fear. That Haruka would leave.

Silence met Michiru's plea, Haruka just stared at the incomplete painting, hand reaching out, stroking the hand of the faceless woman, her mouth dropping open slightly with a shuddered breath. Michiru felt exposed as the blondes eyes shifted from the painting to her. Michiru's eyes were filled with fear, longing, sorrow and love for the woman in front of her.

"How long have you been hiding this pain, Michiru?" Haruka's voice was soft, waivering, as if there was a lump in her throat.

Michiru looked away from Haruka's searching gaze, she couldn't tell her that she'd had this longing for more than a year, that she'd hid this from Haruka. They had never kept anything from each other, no that wasn't right, because she had kept this from the other woman. Michiru closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath. " Little more than a year..."

Haruka's knee's gave out, Michiru heard her hit the ground, and looked at the other woman. Haruka's eye were filled with disbelief "How could you not tell me, Michiru?" Haruka's voice was filled with betrayal and something akin to anger

" Haruka, I wanted to tell you... so many times... but..." Michiru tried to hold back the sobs. " It was never a good time, between your races, my concerts and Hotaru..." A violent shudder went through her body. " I'm sorry... Haruka, I'm so sorry."

Michiru curled into herself, she couldn't hold back the sobs that tore through her any longer. Here it was the rejection she feared most, She wanted to run but she just couldn't get her legs to work with her, they wouldn't listen to her silent plea's.

Michiru felt arms wrap around her shoulders, then found herself being pulled forward and her face buried into the crook of Haruka's neck, she didn't give it a second thought before she started clinging to the other woman. Fingers twisting into the fabric of Haruka's button down shirt. " I'm sorry, so sorry." Those words were all she could say.

" Shhh. It's okay, Love." Haruka's soft brassy voice cut through Michiru's terror. This wasn't rejection, this was acceptance. " I wish I'd seen it, that you were hurting so much. I'm sorry I was blind" Haruka rubbed her back, she could feel the subtle rough texture of Haruka's hands through her camisole. " Michiru, if it's what you want and Usagi has given her blessing... " Haruka held her at arms length, teal met ocean blue, a charming grin came to Haruka's lips. " Will you have my child, Michiru Kaioh?"

Michiru laughed, a full bell like laugh, tears still spilling over " Yes! Of course, Haruka, I want nothing more than to be the mother to your child." Michiru flung herself back into Haruka's arms. " I love you, Haruka." Michiru's arms clung to Haruka's neck

Haruka's breath hitched in her throat. She'd just agreed to have a child with Michiru, and somehow deep down she got the feeling that it was a marriage proposal too. She let the thought go, holding Michiru tight, kissing her hair, " I love you too, Michiru."


	3. Chapter 3

Michiru woke the next morning to sun in her face. She blinked the sleep away, looking around realizing that she was in their bed. 'How?' Last she remembered they'd been in the nursery. The thought left her as she caught sight of a piece of paper folder on Haruka's pillow. She picked it up and opened it. She smiled as the hand writing was clearly that of her lover.

Michiru,

I'll be back shortly, I had something I needed to take care of.

Love, Haruka.

Michiru smiled, then frowned, 'What could she possibly need to take care of?' with a shake of her head, Michiru climbed out of bed. She noted that she was not wearing what she had on last night, instead she was wearing one of Haruka's over sized shirts, which meant she'd falling asleep and Haruka had dressed her. The thought made Michiru smile. Haruka always was a lot sweeter than people gave her credit for. Michiru paused in her musings as her mind wandered to last night. 'We're really doing this, we're going to try and have a baby. Oh I hope Usagi was right. I hope it works.'

Michiru decided it was time to go clean up the mess in the nursery, she also thought that maybe she'd finish that painting. As Michiru walked into the Nursery she notice that the sheet was put back over the painting, that he toys had been picked up and placed where they belonged. " Haruka..." With a sigh Michiru turned, closing the door with a soft click. She was grateful that Haruka had cleaned up. She just wished she had something to do, as the urge to paint had passed. Perhaps later.

Michiru walked around the house, not seeing reason to change if she was the only one home and not planning on going anywhere. "I should call Usagi." Just as Michiru reached for her phone it lite up and the familiar melody of Bunny bunny foo foo meeting her ears. A smile came to her face as she snatched up the phone, finding it ironic that her Queen would be calling her at the exact moment she'd had the need of her.

"Hello, Usagi?"

" Michi-chan, How are you?" Usagi sounded overly happy, not that the girl wasn't always rather chipper.

"I'm well, I was just thinking of calling you."

There was a laugh from the other end, " I figured as much, You'll never guess who I just got done having brunch with..." Usagi's voice was light and teasing. Michiru blinked and suddenly she realized why Usagi had called. Haruka.

" I guess you know that we spoke about it last night then." Michiru wasn't upset with her lover, in fact she felt rather charmed that Haruka would go to Usagi to confirm what Michiru had told her or to ensure that the future Queen had in fact given her blessing to them. Which ever reason she may have had.

" Yes, I'm glad you finally spoke to her, I was starting to wonder..." Usagi's voice trailed off, It was in these small moments that she shared with the her Queen that she realized how much Usagi had grown in the last two years. She'd matured before their eyes and Michiru was glad that she had a friend in her Queen.

" I know, there was just never a good time to bring it up." Michiru knew it was a poor excuse, the tinkling laughter on the other end confirming it.

" We both know that's not all of it, but would you like to know what Haruka wanted?"

Michiru didn't say anything, she wanted to know, but she was sure that Haruka would tell her. That she wouldn't need to hear it from a third party. " No, Thank you, Usagi, but I'll just wait until she returns home. I'm sure we'll talk then. We still have so much to talk about."

On the other end Michiru could hear practically hear Usagi's smile of approval. " Michi-chan, You know everything will be fine. I've got to go now, Rei wanted me to meet her at crown to talk about something and I'm running a bit behind... One of these day's she's going to kill me."

Michiru laughed, Yes their little bunny had matured, but she would never be on time, Michiru had the thought that Usagi would be late to her own wedding. " Good-bye Usagi, thank you."

" You're welcome, Michiru." The call ended.

Michiru sat in the arm chair, pulling her feet up under her, staring off into space.

It wasn't until she felt a hand on her shoulder and heard her name that she realized that she'd been lost in her thoughts. "Michiru? Are you alright?" She looked up, meeting concerned teal eyes.

" I'm fine, Haruka, I was just thinking is all. When did you get back?" Michiru glanced at the clock on the book case and realized that it'd been over an hour since she'd spoken to Usagi. She couldn't have been that deep in thought.

" About five minutes ago, Michiru." The chair dipped as Haruka sat on the edge.

"Where were you, Haruka?" She eyed the blonde, she knew already that she'd gone to see Usagi, but it shouldn't have taken her an hour to get home. Her question was met with a soft charming smile. The kind Haruka used when she wanted to soften Michiru up before she said something stupid.

" I went to see Usagi." Michiru's left brow raised in question, urging the blonde to continue. " I wanted to talk to her and make sure that she was ok with this." There it was, there was the stupid comment. Michiru shifted as her legs had fallen asleep in her daze.

" I told you she was the one who told me about it... Why wouldn't she be ok with this, Haruka?' Michiru's voice was polite, not betraying her hurt.

" I wanted to make sure, because..." Haruka shifted, reaching into her pocket. Michiru leaned forward trying to see what Haruka was going for. " I wanted to make sure that I also had her blessing for this." Haruka slipped off the chair into a kneeling position, pulling out a blue velvet box.

" Haruka?" Michiru was sure that she heard a pitch of panic in her voice, eyes widened as it seem to crash down on her like a wave what Haruka was doing.

Haruka smiled at her, those teal eyes dancing, " Michiru, I went to Usagi to ask for her blessing for us to marry, and start our family properly." The pale haired senshi opened the velvet box revealing a gorgeous sapphire ring with two small diamonds on either side. It was perfect, not ostentatious but classic.

Michiru's hands flew to her mouth as she gasped, " Haruka, it's beautiful!" She stared into those teal eyes and saw so many promises. She saw the love that Haruka felt for her and in her own ocean blue eyes she knew that Haruka saw the same.

" Michiru, I know things have never been easy, with our mission and what is required of us, but I think that we could have the life that we dreamed of now that things have settled, I've always thought that we'd be together." Haruka stopped, shaking her head. " What I mean is, Michiru, will you be My Wife?"

Michiru flung her arms around Haruka's neck, knocking the other woman to the floor, her lips found the teal eyed beauties, "Yes." Her reply was muffled in the kiss but she knew Haruka had heard her by the upward tilt of the lips against hers. She threaded her fingers in the silky tresses of her lover, feeling a tender hand at the back of her neck, she deepened the kiss.

* * *

><p>A little fluffy, but who doesn't love HarukaMichiru fluff.<p>

Chapters will vary in length.


	4. Chapter 4

Michiru stared at the ring on her hand as she brought her brush up from the paint covered palette in her right hand. She smiled contently. She and Haruka had spent the better part of the afternoon doing adult things on or against nearly every flat surface of the house. She chuckled at the memory, Haruka had been attentive and gentle. That woman always did make her feel special.

Michiru looked up at her painting, the face was there now, as familiar as looking in a mirror. A demure calm smile was on the painted Michiru's face, no tears clouded her eyes. Although now, She was not alone in the painting, behind her, stood her love. The blonde had laid her chin on Michiru's shoulder in the painting, hands coming to rest on the flat stretch of her stomach, a secret smile pulling at her lips.

Yes, this was the painting that she had wanted from the start. She set the brush and palette down, the painting was finished. It showed two people very much in love, looking into an empty crib, but their eyes showed a secret just as the blondes hands indicated. Michiru almost felt like she was interrupting a private moment as she stared at it.

" You've finished it?" Hearing Haruka, she turned and greeted the other woman with a flash of teeth, neither of them had bothered to dress after their love making.

" I did." Michiru motioned for her lover to join her as she turned back to the canvas. She grinned when she felt hands slide over her hips, thumbs running along the small of her back. She closed her eyes and let Haruka pull her body against the other woman's. Haruka's lips finding her shoulder.

" When do you want to do it?" They hadn't talked about when they want to try and join their star seeds. Usagi had explained to Haruka how it was to work. She was still a little unsure of everything, but this was something she wanted too. A child that was both a part of her and a part of Michiru. She smiled against the soft curve of Michiru's shoulder, laying light kisses until her lips found the curve of the other woman's throat. She took in Michiru's scent. This was heaven to her.

Michiru smiled, " That depends, would you like to be married first or... " She laughed at the chocked sound Haruka made. " That usually comes first." Haruka nudged Michiru's shoulder with her forehead.

" Lets get a preacher and go get married on the beach tomorrow evening." Michiru blinked, had Haruka really suggested getting married that quickly? The idea was romantic, but what about all of their important people?

" What about our friends and family? They should be there, Usagi should be there." Michiru wanted their important people to be there when they said their vows. She wanted to share that with them. Trying to throw a wedding together in less then twenty-four hours wasn't going to happen.

"Then Saturday, that'll give them time to free up the day since it's Sunday now." Haruka sounded reasonable, they could throw something together in a week. Michiru turned in the other woman's arms, wrapping her own arms around the blondes waist. Haruka cut her off before she could even open her mouth. "Michiru, I've felt connected to you for so long, that it feels like we're already married to me." Haruka laid a kiss on Michiru's forehead. "It's cheesy, I know, but it's the truth. I have felt married to you for a long time now, I can't see anyone else by my side, just like I can't see myself anywhere else."

Michiru closed her eyes in bliss. Those words were all she need to agree to Haruka's plan. " Yes, Saturday! I'll call everyone and get in touch with Setsuna, so she and Hotaru can come back for it." Michiru heard Haruka laugh at her.

" How about we both split it down the middle, I'll call Ami, Makoto and Rei. You call Setsuna, Usagi and Minako. I'm sure once the girls know, they'll want to go dress shopping with you." Haruka had a look of amusement on her face at the thought of dress shopping, like any woman Haruka could appreciate a nice dress, but that didn't mean she wanted to wear it.

Michiru stared at this Goddess in front of her. She almost started to question if this was her, Haruka, but when she looked in those teal eyes, all she saw was the soul of the woman she loved. Michiru found the irony of the Sky and Ocean marrying as wonderful as she found the horizon where Ocean and Sky met.

"Saturday, at sunset, at the Shirahama Beach?" Michiru questioned, She chose that beach because of the special mean it held to both of them.


	5. Chapter 5

Michiru called Setsuna first, She was excited to give the news to her dear friend and adopted daughter. The phone rang twice before she heard the all to familiar " Michiru-mama!" came from the other end. She smiled, How she adorded the younger girl.

" Hotaru, How are you and Setsuna?" Michiru decided that starting off with casual conversation would be best. It wasn't bad news, but she did worry how Hotaru would feel about Her and Haruka attempting to have a child. She and Haruka had decided to wait until the wedding to tell everyone.

" We're well." Hotaru was always so polite and it seemed that as an after thought she added " The plane ride was long, but it's so wonderful here! I can't wait to go to Rome and see Pantheon!"

Michiru chuckled at her excitment. " Well I'm sure it'll be a lot of fun." She was about to ask to speak to Setsuna but before she could "Michiru-Mama, I'm going to put you on speaker." Michiru smiled, that girl always was intuitive. " There, can you hear us?" Hotaru questioned as Setsuna said hello.

"I can, Can you both hear me?" Michiru was met with an affirmitive, " I have something I'd like to tell you both." There was silence on the other end, so she continued. " Haruka and I would like for you to come back this Friday, so that you both can be at Our wedding Saturday." When there was nothing from the other end, she got concerned that the call had dropped, she checked her phone, it still said connected. " Hello?"

Setsuna's voice came from the other end of the line "You guys are getting married? When did that happen?" It wasn't that Setsuna wasn't happy for them, in fact she was beyond ecstatic for her friends, but this was rather left field.

" We are, and earlier today. Haruka and I decided it was time to take the next step in our lives."

"Congratulations, Michiru-Mama. Is Haruka-Papa there too?" Hotaru sounded happy, but it was hard to tell at times.

Michiru turned to look at Haruka, motioning that she was needed. "Let me put you on speaker, okay, Sweety." Michiru pulled the phone away and switched it to speaker.

"I'm here, Hime." Haruka figured that the younger girl would ask for her.

"You and Michiru-mama are getting married?" Haruka smiled, Hotaru sounded over joyed, if not a little perturbed.

Haruka chuckled. "Yes, we are. We also have another suprise we'd like to talk to you about once you're home."

"Really?" Michiru and Haruka could almost see her excited dancing.

"Yes, We'll see you both friday and then we'll give you both the surprise."

Setsuna had been oddly quiet, during the call. "Sets, are you alright?" Michiru called to her friend.

"Yes, Michiru, I'm alright, I was just thinking. Were are you planning on having the wedding?"

"It'll be at sunset, at the Shirahama Beach." Michiru had loved the idea of a beach wedding, the moment Haruka mentioned.

"Really? I should have known." Setsuna sounded amused. "I'm glad you two finally got around to this. It's about time."

Hotaru was laughing off in the background. "Setsuna-Mama, you owe me 20$, I won the bet."

"Hotaru!" Setsuna chastised the younger woman, laughing. "They weren't suppose to know!"

At this point the four of them were laughing. It was almost has if Hotaru and Setsuna weren't a continent. "We need to call the other's still and let them know... Who all was in on the bet?" Haruka had been about to tell them good-bye, but then she really wanted to know who was going to be the ultimate winner of this bet.

As if knowing what she was thinking Hotaru piped up " Everyone... and Usagi called it."

Michiru and Haruka shared a look, it would seem their Queen was counting stars.

"Well we'll let you go, it's lunch time here, so you go call everyone, and let us know if there's anything you need us to bring back for the wedding."

"Of Course, Setsuna, we'll call you later. Bye- Hotaru, Bye Setsuna. We love you both."

"Bye Michiru-mama, Haruka-papa. I love you both, can't wait to see you Friday!"

The call ended, Haruka looked at Michiru " Want to call Usagi next?"

Michiru nodded, giggling. " Yes, I don't think we should let her know, that we know about the bet though." Haruka nodded and dialed in Usagi's number, putting the phone on speaker. They waited for the familiar voice of their Princess to come on the line.

" Michiru?" Usagi's voice came on the line.

"Usagi, Hey, How are you?" Michiru's voice was light and happy.

Usagi laughed. "Sleepy, How are you and Haruka?"

"We're good, Koneko-chan." Haruka answered.

"Oh, Haruka, You're both there?" Usagi sounded only slightly surprised to have them both on the call.

"Yes, We wanted to tell you, Haruka proposed and we're getting married this Saturday." Michiru was so excited that it all came out in a blurb of words.

Usagi squealed on the other end of the phone "YOU GUYS, I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!"

Haruka chuckled it was just like her to be so supportive and excited, even when she knew that this was going to happen. Haruka had spoken to her just this morning about proposing and the possibility that they would soon be welcoming a child into the world.

Michiru clapped her hands in delight as she laughed.

"I want to call everyone else for you guys and set up a meeting for tomorrow, that way we can all pitch in and help you guys get everything you want or need." Usagi surprised them both with this. They had expected to plan and put together a small wedding on their own.

"Really, Usagi? That would be wonderful..." Michiru had to blink back happy tears.

Haruka placed a hand on her lovers shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Of course, I'm sure Makoto could make you a cake, and Rei could do a blessing, Oh and Minako could help with pinking out dresses for everyone!" They could hear the excitement in her voice and could almost see her dancing around in Usagi fashion. "Oh, I need to go so I can call everyone and set up a meeting time, You guys are free tomorrow right? so I can just text you a time and place."

Haruka laughed. " Thank you, Usagi. Yes, we'll be free tomorrow. You could just have the meeting here at our place, it may make meeting up a little easier for everyone."

"Yes, I think I will do that then. I'll text you guys later, Have a good night!" Before they could reply the call disconnected. They looked at each other blinking. A fit of laughter taking both of them a moment later.


	6. Chapter 6

This chapters a little short, but keep the reviews coming, and I'll keep writing.

Chapter 7 in progress.

* * *

><p>They slept curled around each other that night, a tangle of limbs. Haruka only woke to the sound of soft chimming coming from the bedside table. She glanced over at the clock, a groan leaving her. She looked towards her lover, who still slept soundly, she smiled down at the woman before her. They had become more like themselves since the fighting stopped, they were more open about their relationship, seeing no reason to hide now. Haruka brushed aquamarine tresses from Michiru's face, admiring her. Another chime brought her attention back to the world around her. She grabbed the phone.<p>

~Hey, it's Usagi! We're going to meet around 10am, is that ok?

Haruka chuckled, amused that her Koneko-chan was up this early. She typed in a quick reply, wanting to go back to cuddling with Michiru for at least an hour more.

~That's fine, Koneko. See you all then.

She hit send and set the phone back on the table, rolling so she could face Michiru, her smile grew. Her aqua haired lover had a small smile gracing her lips, she looked so at peace, Haruka couldn't stop herself from reaching out and gently running her knuckles over the flushed, soft defined cheek. Slowly she ran her knuckles down the side of Michiru's face, turning her hand slightly so her thumb ghosted over those familar lips.

Haruka never thought that she'd find someone who was as wonderful as Michiru. She felt so lucky to have such a person at her side. The truth was that when this all started, they'd been on rocky footing, Haruka had been angry about it all. Destiny and being forced into a life that she hadn't wanted. Now though, she wouldn't trade it for the world. She loved their family. She adored Hotaru, the younger girl was mature and at the same time still a kid. Setsuna was easily one of her favorite people aside from Michiru, she had a sense of humor that was unexpected in the time gardian. Usagi, what could she say about Usagi? That girl had given them what they'd never had, she brought them together, she was what made them a family. Minako was the ecentric little sister, although the "Goddess of Love" could be over the top, She was refreshing in her antics. Rei was a bit like herself, strict but she had learned to relax and enjoy life. Makoto was probably her favorite out of the inner senshi, She was the definitions of hard and soft. She cared deeply for her friends and wasn't afraid of conflict, but if she could avoid it, she would. Then of course there was Ami, Haruka appreciated the often soft spoken woman, she was smart, and spoke up when needed, but seemed to hang back and watch, taking everything in.

Yes, Haruka loved her family.

Michiru stirred, brows furrowing, body stretching. Michiru's arm came up and crossed over her face stifling a yawn. "Haruka, what are you doing?" Sleep filled her voice making it slightly raspy, but still melodious. Blue eye's blinked in concern, "Is everything ok?"

Haruka nodded, smiling. "Everythings fine, I just got distracted is all." She wasn't lying, she'd been distracted watching the aquanette sleep, distracted by thinking of their odd, if not a little misplaced family. "Oh, Usagi said they'd all be here at 10."

Michiru smiled and raised a hand to Haruka's face, gently stroking her cheek. They couldn't do things like this before, they couldn't be affectionate in anyway that actually meant anything, but now they didn't need to hide. They had the approval of all the people that mattered. They had no battles to worry about, it was just them. "I suppose we should get ready then, it's already a little after 8."

Haruka blinked, laughing at herself. Of course it was already after 8, she sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. "Would you like some breakfast? I could make some eggs and ham, if you'd like."

Michiru followed Haruka's movements, moving so she sat behind Haruka, wrapping her arms around the other woman's shoulders. "What ever you would like to make. I'm going to hop in the shower real quick." She laid a kiss on the nape of Haruka's neck, nuzzling her hair. She always did love they way Haruka smelled.

Haruka took Michiru's hands, turning them up, kissing her palms. "Don't worry about rushing." She was glad they had the small moments, they always meant the most. With that she stood, turning and placing a kiss on the top of Michiru's head. "Breakfast will be down soon."


End file.
